1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to frequency synthesizers, and more particularly to an all-digital phase-domain phase-lock loop (PLL) frequency synthesizer that operates in a synchronous phase-domain to maximize a digitally-intensive architecture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequency synthesizers using analog circuit techniques are well known in the art. Conventional RF frequency synthesizer architectures are analog-intensive and generally require a low loop bandwidth to reduce the familiar and well-known reference or compare frequency spurs. Low loop bandwidths are acceptable for RF-BiCMOS and RF-SiGe processes with weak digital capabilities.
Modern deep sub-micron CMOS processes and their RF-CMOS derivatives, however, are not very compatible with frequency synthesizer designs using analog circuit techniques. The conventional PLL-based frequency synthesizers generally comprise analog-intensive circuitry that does not work very well in a voltage-headroom-constrained aggressive CMOS environment. Such frequency synthesizers do not take advantage of recently developed high density digital gate technology.
Newer frequency synthesizer architectures have used sigma-delta modulated frequency divider techniques to randomize the above discussed frequency spurs by randomizing the spurious content at the cost of increased noise floor. These techniques have not significantly reduced the undesirable analog content. Other frequency synthesizer architectures have used direct digital synthesis (DDS) techniques that do not work at RF frequencies without a frequency conversion mechanism requiring an analog solution. Further, previous all-digital PLL architectures rely on an over-sampling clock. Such architectures cannot be used at RF frequencies.
In view of the foregoing, it is highly desirable to have a digitally-intensive frequency synthesizer architecture that is compatible with modern CMOS technology.